The Demon Within
by queen-morgana
Summary: Demon!Stiles x Derek. One-Shot in which Stiles is posssed by a demon and Derek has to bring Stiles back to normal


**A/N: I have never worked with Teen Wolf before and this is my first attempt at Sterek AU so please be nice hehe. I like working with Derek's perspective so this is my attempt. Hope you like it**** Feedback is 3**

"Stiles, you don't have to do this." Derek watched as Stiles shuffled from foot to foot. Even possessed, the demon in Stiles could not take away his entire personality and this made Derek convinced that he could bring him back into himself and get rid of the demon. It was proving difficult however because there was a darkness inside Stiles, that had attracted the demon in the first place, and Derek had no idea what it was and could not get through the way he wanted to.

"Sure I don't," Stiles quipped. He glanced over at the window where the moon was beginning to rise, the demon in Stiles knew he was running out of time. Derek was itching to turn and teach this demon not to mess with one of the members of his pack, and his friend. His only shame at the moment was not noticing it in the first place. Stiles had been possessed for more than a month and yet it had been Scott who had come to Derek to confide in him about the issue that the rest of the pack was having. Derek had not been paying attention and he was regretting it now. He had never reached out to Stiles, or any of them really, but especially not to Stiles. He had found him incredibly irritating and distracting in ways that Derek did not want to confront and just chose to shut him out and ignore him. But now t was not so easy. The red eyes that were staring back at him were not Stiles's eyes and for some reason this made him sad and a little pissed off.

"You can fight this Stiles," Derek said earnestly trying to get through to him. The demon laughed and shook his head at Derek's silliness.

"You really think he will listen to you?" he asked. "Do you know what he thinks of you?"

Derek didn't know. He had never bothered to ask. They had never gotten along and so Derek had just chosen to pretend that Stiles did not exist unless he had to. But recently he had caught himself wishing that he had not done that and actually gotten to know Stiles a little more, it certainly would have come in handy right about now.

"He hates you," demon Stiles said smirking. The demon's mannerisms almost reminded Derek of the way Jackson acted around the pack and this made him more annoyed. He clenched and unclenched his fists several times reminding himself that there was a normal part of Stiles in there still that he had to save. "He wishes he'd never even crossed paths with you in the first place and he blames you for everything that happened to people in Beacon Hills since your arrival in it last year. He regrets any time he ever saved your life and he'd like nothing more than for me to kill you." As he said this Derek saw Stiles eyes flash and change color abruptly. Clearly that was a lie and Stiles was fighting it.

"I never meant for a lot of these thing to happen Stiles," Derek said. "I'm as lost as the rest of you are sometimes and I just can't show it as easily. I know I haven't been as good to you as I should but I want to do right by you. I owe you that. You're strong Stiles, I've seen your strengths in the past even back when you were helping Scott through becoming the werewolf he is now. Show me that that's still there in you. Whatever the demon is holding on to, fight it. Fight it with all your strength that I know you have." Derek could see the struggle that was going on between the demon and Stiles as they mentally fought each other back and forth.

And then it happened, Stiles collapsed on the floor and Derek found himself running towards him and trying to see if there was any way in which he could help his friend. For Stiles was his friend no matter how much he tried to deny it. He watched Stiles thrash about on the floor as though he were in some kind of seizure. The spazzes increased and Derek without thinking took Stiles into his arms and held him gently, but firmly, as Stiles fought in his mind until finally Derek saw the red in Stiles's eyes fade.

Stiles was groggy and Derek jumped when Stiles snuggled into Derek's arms and closed his eyes. "Thanks man," he said and Derek simply sat there, holding his friend while he slept, glad that he was now free of the monster that had been in him.


End file.
